Treat Her Like A Lady
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: Several Hogwarts graduates reflect on their seven years at the school


_Treat her like a lady.-By Sharonarnotdon_

_Story Idea by OneFine WhiteBoy_

-------------

Hey new to Harry Potter fic writing so this is my first (based on ideas of my friends and I) ideas are welcome and please excuse spelling errors.

* * *

Chapter One- How It Began

Hermione Black, (no relation to Hermione Granger) Stella Malfoy, Lizzi Lupin and Sharon Weasley were laughing at an old Hogwarts yearbook. These women were grown, young witches now. Hermione, aka Mione, had somewhat long brown hair and brown eyes. Her smile was genuine, and her laugh was soft. Stella had longer copper hair. Her bangs were black and so were the tips of her hair, and it went up about an inch into brightness. Lizzi had medium length dirty dirty blonde hair. Her green eyes shown with playfullness and she had a very wide, happy smile. Sharon was a somewhat tall, brownish blackish haired woman with sometimes brown eyes, sometimes green. Her smile was an ok one, and she was in somewhat poor shape. (After just having had a baby)

All of these women were married. Some of them had kids, some didn't. They had all gone to Hogwarts together and had remained close friends.

"Oh my Gahwd! Look at Neville, all frozen and then theres me smiling like a model!" Mione burst.

"And look at Harry putting the slime in Draco's hair!" Sharon laughed.

"And Sharon, you force feeding Mione a vomit flavored Berti Botts Every Flavor Bean!" Stella joked.

"And what's this," Lizzi grinned. "Stella and Draco..."

"Ok, we get the picture." Stella said quickly.

"Swapping spit!" Sharon choked through her uncontrollable laughter.

"Sharon! It's not funny it's sweet, romantic..." Mione lolled on.

"Slimy." Sharon added.

"Are you saying that Ron and yourself don't do nothin'?" Stella asked.

"No of course not. I'm saying we didn't do it in the school hallway!" Sharon grinned.

Stella rolled her eyes. "What-ev-er."

"Anyway," Lizzi said. "Sharon, are you coming to the Howlers baby shower?"

"Count on it!" Sharon replied, being the Remus Lupin's second cousin.

"Do they know what they're having?" Mione asked.

"Kitty! Sike! Not that I know of." Lizzi giggled.

A baby's cry sounded and Sharon stood. "There goes Jenni. BRB PPL's." She said.

These women's stories began ten years ago. They were all thirteen years old, mischievous and slightly high on the nerd scale. Sharon, had transfered to Hogwarts from Beaxbatons. She was an orphan, her parents had been killed and so her sister cared for her. The rest of the girls were in their third year at Hogwarts. All three girls were good friends, and the 'new girl' attracted some attention. Hermione was to become Harry Potters godmother, after marrying Sirius Black. Stella was Harry's sister, to one day marry his arch nemisis, other than Voldemort, Draco Malfoy. Lizzi was perky and would marry Professor Lupin.

Sharon married Ronald Weasley , her classmate. These four girls were all different in some special way that they would soon learn.

* * *

_First Year At Hogwarts_

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Sharon Mahoney asked Stella Potter, as she sat at the Slytherin table.

Stella smiled. "No, you can sit here." She gestured

"Oh! Thanks a lot! You looked nicer than most of these people . . . I mean!"

Stella laughed softly. "No, really it's ok. I understand. You're new right? Transferred?"

Sharon sighed softly and nodded, avoiding looking at the other girl. "Yeah, my parents died and so my sister and I moved back to England."

"Oh, sorry." Stella perked up slightly. "Hey! Want to hang out? We can be best friends and you can meet my other friends and be friends with them too . . ." She paused. "Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves first."

Sharon smiled. "I suppose." She extended her hand. "Sharon Mahoney."

Stella shook it, an exited grin on her face. "Stella Potter."

Sharon's bright brown eyes grew wide as she stared at Stella, still lazily shaking her hand. "Th-the THE Stella Potter?"

Stella grinned. "Yup! The very same! My brother Harry's in Gryffindor. He's really shy when it comes to this stuff . . ."

"You're her! Harry potter's twin, you survived, you _lived!_"

Stella laughed. "It's no big deal, really."

Sharon shook her head and laughed. "It is SUCH a big deal!" Grinning ans ferociously red she whispered. "I am friends with _Stella Luna Potter!_"

* * *

"Ok, this is Lizzi, 'Mione, Harry, Ron, Hermione G, guys, this is Sharon, she's new from Beaxbatons."

"Hello Sharon!" Lizzi said, shaking her hand. Everyone else kind of waved and mumbled 'hi's'. Sharon smiled.

"Are we bad? Because we hang out with Gryffindor's?"

"No, just nerds." Stella said smoothly. "It's ok, no one really knows, as long as you don't tell anyone it'll be fine."

"Snape's coming, split up guys."

They broke into two sides of the hall and as he walked by Snape paused at Sharon's side, both she and Stella looked at him. "Well, well, well. You're the Mahoney girl. I suppose you've heard of me."

"What, that you're mean and ugly and have a bad temper? Yup!"

Snape snorted in disgust and looked at Stella, who busted out laughing.

"It wasn't _me_, it was Malfoy! Seriously!"

"I know you do not enjoy my class Miss Potter, but . . ."

"That's true, but it doesn't mean I don't like you!" Stella tried to smile convincingly.

Snape sighed. "Minions." He mumbled and walked off leaving everyone to start laughing and walk up to Sharon.

"Oh, I like you!" Ron professed. "You've got balls, well actually you don't but . . ."

They all laughed at this and went back to their dormitories.

* * *

Ok, let me know how I've done so far. 


End file.
